


Рик и морте (эссе с картинками)

by WTF The Monstrumologist 2021 (LoveDeathMonsters)



Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDeathMonsters/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Monstrumologist%202021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	Рик и морте (эссе с картинками)

|  |  **Однажды один человек** захотел отравить монаха, и получилось "Имя розы", но это совершенно другая история. А вот [другой человек](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AF%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%B8,_%D0%A0%D0%B8%D0%BA) захотел написать янг-эдалт в жанре ужасов, и получилось то, что получилось. То есть формально, конечно, тетралогия о монстрологе — история приключений и взросления юного героя — охотника на чудовищ (и его, кхм, наставника) в псевдовикторианских декорациях, но по факту... По факту из-под декораций местами игриво выглядывает бездна и заставляет читателя сомневаться. А что эти книги делают в янг-эдалте? А автор ли автор (потому что остальные его книги, ну, _нормальные_ )? А стоит ли продолжать, если бездна вглядывается в тебя?.. Судя по обложкам и аннотациям, издатели тоже сомневаются и не уверены, что со всем этим делать. И иллюстраторы сомневаются, поэтому визуализация нашего канона скудна и... своеобразна. Когда-то ходили слухи даже про сериал по мотивам, но он, кажется, канул в бездну с концами. Простор для воображения поражает воображение!  
Остаётся прочесть (или [послушать](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWQyDJBNmyg&list=PL6RkEbPCdIQeshNoIgX_-Qq_R76YBsZq6)) эту сомнительную, но всё равно прекрасную историю. И, возможно, творить. На свой страх и риск.  
---|---|---  
  
**УГ — это не то, о чём вы подумали** , это ГГ, то есть Уилл Генри, мальчик в шапочке ~~и с пистолетом в кармане, и с ножом за пазухой~~. Кто знает, как сложилась бы судьба мальчика, когда бы его семья избежала роковой встречи с монстрологом, но она не избежала, и уж что выросло, то выросло! Маньяк нежный, трепетный, весь в, ммм, воспитателя, даже внешне похож. А воспитатель — второй ГГ, доктор Пеллинор Уортроп, гений, миллионер, филантроп и далее по списку. Страшный и прекрасный человек, последний рыцарь монстрологии. Только воспитатель сомнительный, даже кот, по слухам, справился бы лучше, но уж что выросло, то выросло!  
И сплелись они нераздельно... Кхм. То есть идут они по жизни (и смерти) вместе, крепко повязанные верёвочкой, как щит и крест, как буй и якорь, в огонь и воду, сквозь тьму и свет... И даже смерть, разрушительница наслаждений и разлучительница собраний, уносящая всё и всех, не мешает им. |  |   
---|---|---  
  
|  |  **В книгах про монстров** — никуда без смертей, но описание смерти в этих книгах порой принимает странные, может быть, даже не совсем уместные и несколько нездоровые формы. Откровенное любование мертвецами (о чём вы в первую очередь подумаете, увидев замёрзший распотрошённый труп? а главгерой - о красоте), довольно натуралистичные сцены вскрытий (на скорость!) и убийств, последующее тщательное раскладывание внутренностей на всех доступных поверхностях — всё это вызывает некоторые вопросы (а некоторыми читателями отмечается как недостаток). Но по словам доктора Уортропа, всё сие прекрасно, как цветущий луг весной.  
Канон начинается смертью — и ею же заканчивается. Все в нём так или иначе мертвы, хотя бы за давностию лет. И очень в духе канона не то чтобы жив фандом, но он ещё шевелится.  
---|---|---  
  
**Превратное представление** может сложиться у ~~юных~~ читателей о любви. Она предстаёт чудовищем, пожирающим весь мир, даже ещё более страшным, чем ненасытное вендиго. Одно из обличий её — кожа, содранная с лица прекрасной женщины и натянутая на кошмарную морду монстра. Высший дар её — погибель. Лучше не влюбляйся, никогда. А раз уж никак её не избежать, любить в этом каноне предпочитают науку монстрологию. Или **не** монстрологию. И изо всех сил отрицать очевидное, ведь красное — это, наверное, не синее, но уверенным быть нельзя!  
А потом это чудовище обнимает тебя в ночи, согревает своим дыханием и зовёт по имени.  
Ведь для любви совершенно не важно, насколько реален, точен или правдив её объект... |  |   
---|---|---  
  
|  |  **Ложь — это худший вид шутовства** , по утверждению доктора Уортропа, и если верить доктору, то наш канон — комедия, потому что врут все! Напропалую! Сам Уортроп врёт едва ли не больше всех и всем, начиная от ассистента, заканчивая самим собой. Ассистент врёт доктору во спасение (и умалчивает потому же) и представляется чужим именем — должно быть, исключительно из любви к искусству. Автор дневников имя вообще украл и, возможно, врёт о том, кто он есть (а был ли мальчик? а был ли доктор? а было ли хоть что-нибудь!). В историю беззастенчиво притянуты за усы и уши известные люди, чью причастность к этому безобразию доказать никак не представляется возможным, и даже газетные вырезки не факт, что настоящие. Хронология врёт искусно: если не задумываться, то поначалу всё вроде бы гладко, но стоит попробовать уточнить, и бездна разверзается... а напоследок въедливого читателя добивает таймскип.  
И даже мёртвые фандомные википедии врут безбожно!  
---|---|---  
  
**Очень маленькая, но пылкая** команда этого ~~старого~~ мёртвого фандома снова откопает, и отлюбит, и даже, может быть, не сильно наврёт в процессе. И не наврёт, а насочиняет от избытка чувств.

~~Пришла зима, и некрофилы достали~~ нет, не так. Вот:

_Хронологии сходятся,  
__В аду высока вода,  
__И никто, как водится,  
Никого.  
Никогда._

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDeathMonsters/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Monstrumologist%202021)

<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDeathMonsters/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Monstrumologist%202021"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/8ENxN9V.png"></a>


End file.
